LAST MEETING REPOST
by Miss Kui Jeong sshi
Summary: Summary : disaat kita menikmati semua, namun tidak ada lagi harapan untuk meneruskan segalanya. Namun suatu saat akan datang hikmah yang walaupun kecil namun sangat berharga. "maafkan aku hae…"/"apa?"/" Selamat tinggal hyukkie, saranghae." Warning:OOC, typo's, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan. Semua dari Donghae POV Main Pairing : haehyuk drama, angst, lit bit humor


LAST MEETING

Main Pairing : haehyuk

Pairing : kyumin, yunjae, kangteuk, hanchul

Genre : angst, romance, genderswitch

Rate : T

Disclaimer : semua cast milik diri mereka masing-masing. Tepai untuk cerita asli punya saya

Summary : disaat kita menikmati semua, namun tidak ada lagi harapan untuk meneruskan segalanya. Namun suatu saat akan datang hikmah yang walaupun kecil namun sangat berharga.

"maafkan aku hae…"/"apa?"/" Selamat tinggal hyukkie, saranghae."

Warning:OOC, typo's, GaJe, ga sesuai EYD, jelek, ga memuaskan. Semua dari **Donghae POV**

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA TETEP BOLEH BACA KOK**

**WALAUPUN NANTINYA TETEP DAPET CEKALAN**

**TAPI NGGAK PHA PHA**

**YANG PENTING MAKASIH UDAH MAU MAMPIR**

Let's enjoy~

Pagi ini sangat indah, seindah senyumnya dulu. Ne.. dulu, karena sekarang dia telah tiada lagi disisiku. Ani, bukan karena dia membenciku sehingga dia meninggalkanku. Hajiman karena dia sangat mencintaiku. Ne, dia sangat mencintaiku. Kau tahu aku masih ingat moment pernikahan kami. Ne, saat itu….

FLASHBACK

TENG…. TENG…. TENG….

Bunyi dentangan lonceng terdengar indah di suasana pernikahan ini. Ea, aku yang sekarang berada di altar ini menunggu calon pengantin wanitaku.

"LEE DONGHAE apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari LEE HYUKJAE. Dalam susah maupun senang. Baik sehat maupun sakit. Saat kaya maupun miskin. Hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta

"saya bersedia." Jawabku tegas

"LEE HYUKJAE apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari LEE DONGHAE. Dalam susah maupun senang. Baik sehat maupun sakit. Saat kaya maupun miskin. Hingga hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pendeta pada wanita yang ada di sebelahku

"saya bersedia" kata wanita di sebelahku

"sekarang kalian kuberkati. Bagi pengantin silahkan mencium pasangan anda. Sebagai ikrar kalian telah bersatu."

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya yang hanya dia respon dengan menutup mata. Dan kemudian..

CHU…..~

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Matahari telah tiba dari peraduannya menggantikan bulan yang menerangi malam tadi. Kemudian menembus jendela yang tertutupi tirai menuju langsung ke kamarku.

"ugh…"

Aku menggeliat di kasurku. Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat bidadariku sedang tertidur di sampingku. Bidadari yang telah menjadi milikku selamanya sejak semalam. Karena tak ingin membangunkannya, aku bergerak pelan agar ia tak merasakannya.

"ugh… hae… kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berkedip kedip untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar dari sinar matahari yang menembus tirai.

"ne chagiya… aku sudah bangun. Bagaimana dengan malam pertamamu denganku?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya yang membuat pipinya merona

"hae… kau menggodaku. Itu takkan mempan. Karena aku sudah kebal dengan gombalanmu itu." Katanya tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi rona merah yang semakin lama merambat ke telinganya.

"ternyata kau sudah kebal ne? keundae kenapa wajahmu semakin merah?" pertanyaan yang sebenernya adalah pernyataan dariku itu membuatnya tambah merona dan malah memukulku kecil

"hae… jangan menggodaku. Kalau kau masih menggodaku, aku ngambek…." Katanya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang seksi (menurutku) itu.

"hahaha… ne… aku nggak akan menggodamu lagi. Keundae aku boleh melakukan ini kan?" kataku sambil menggelitiknya dengan jari-jariku.

"hahaha…. Hae geli…. Hae berhenti…. Hahahaha…." Katanya sambil ketawa

FLASHBACK END

Ye, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenangan kenangan indah bersama. Masih sangat kuingat, karena selalu berputar di otakku. Bahkan saat satu minggu terakhir sebelum ulang tahunku. Ye, ulang tahunku yang ke 26 tahun. Dia memberikan kejutan padaku. Aku masih ingat saat itu…

FLASHBACK

"hae…. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana selama kau berada pada izin 'bekerja' padaku?" katanya dengan sedikit tajam padaku

"apa maksudmu chagi…. Aku nggak ngerti deh. Aku diluar memang benar-benar bekerja. Memang kenapa?" kataku lembut padanya

"lalu, ini photo apa? Dan yang ada di photo itu siapa dengan siapa?" katanya yang masih dengan nada marah dan matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang amat dalam

"hah…. Apa-apaan ini? Ini…. Kenapa …. Aku …. Apa yang terjadi?" kataku kaget dan gugup

"huh…. Ketahuan eoh?" katanya sekarang dengan nada sinis

"chagi…. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan aku. Aku bahkan tak pernah keluar dari ruanganku, hyuk. Kau harus percaya padaku hyukkie. Sumpah ini bukan aku. Dan darimana kau mendapatkan photo ini? Bahkan aku tak kenal dengan wanita ini."

"huh…. Mau mengelak kau. Kau tahu aku menunggumu dengan sabar dirumah hanya untuk mendapatkan kabar seperti ini! Kau tahu hae, aku sakit hae…. Aku sakit saat melihat photo ini." Katanya sedikit naik dan menangis.

"tapi.." kataku terpotong

"hae…. Kembalikan aku pada orangtua sekarang." Katanya dengan nada sedikit melemah namun dingin

"tapi chagiya…." Kataku kembali terpotong

"SEKARANG! Dan JANGAN PERNAH panggil aku CHAGIYA LAGI! Ingat itu hae!" katanya dengan membentak den memberikan penekanan pada beberapa kata

Akhirnya, malam itu juga aku mengantarnya kerumah orangtuanya. Bahkan di dalam mobil pun dia hanya diam dan tak tak melihatku. Walaupun aku sudah memecah keheningan antara kita berdua, tapi tetap saja dia diam. Bahkan aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri tanpa ada tanggapan dari yang kuajak bicara. Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, dia baru mengucapkan..

"gamsahamnida, lee donghae-sshi." Katanya sambil menunduk

Lalu meninggalkanku dan masuk ke rumahnya. Saat dia hampir sampai di depan pintu masuk aku tiba-tiba melihat amplop berwarna biru dari tempat yang tadi ia duduki. Saat aku akan memanggilnya, ternyata dia telah memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu. Sehingga aku hanya bisa mengurungkan niatku untuk mengembalikannya. Namun saat aku melihat surat ini, aku jadi penasaran dengan isinya.

**To : LEE DONGHAE CHAGI**

Dia bahkan masih memanggilku chagi, tapi kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku baca dulu seluruhnya.

**Hai donghae chagi…. **

**Haha…. Padahal sebentar lagi kau akan ulang tahun chagi. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengecewakanku seperti ini. Aku padahal sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang indah untukmu. Namun kau malah berduaan dengan wanita lain. Padahal pernikahan kita saja belum genap satu tahun. Tapi kenapa kau menghianati cintaku chagi… kenapa? Apa karena aku sudah tak ada lagi artinya untukmu?**

Apa-apaan dia itu. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Ah teruskan lagi bacanya.

**Aku tahu, aku itu wanita yang menyusahkan. Bahkan kau saja sampai bosan padaku. Aku tahu dibalik senyum malaikatmu itu kau menyimpan sebuah kebosanan yang besar terhadapku. Aku memang termasuk wanita yang beruntung telah mendapatkanmu. Harusnya aku bersyukur mendapatkanmu. Bukannya malah mengecewakanmu seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu. Selalu menyusahkanmu, selalu mambuatmu kesal, dan akhirnya kau yang akan mengalah padaku. Maafkan kelakuanku selama ini Lee Donghae.**

Apa yang dia katakan? Seolah olah malah dia yang salah. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang ada di photo sialan tadi itu. Sudahlah… selesaikan dulu.

**Lee Donghae…. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku berharap kalau kau memang mencintaiku, BUKTIKAN PADAKU.**

**Sekian dariku sampai bertemu di pengadilan Lee Donghae. Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae**

**From your lovely wife : LEE HYUKJAE**

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Sudah lima hari ini hyukkie tak ada di rumah. Biasanya kalau di rumah dia selalu yang paling ramai. Tapi sekarang ingin melihat senyumnya saja sudah tak mungkin. Apalagi ingin dia tinggal di rumah ini. Jangan bermimpi Lee Donghae. Tiba-tiba aku teringat….

"yeoboseyo minnie noona."

"_yeoboseyo hae…. Ada apa malam-malam menghubungiku?"_

"minnie noona, bisakah besok saat makan siang kita bertemu di Starbucks Coffee shop. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"_memang kau mau membicarakan apa? Ah aku tahu, pasti tentang adikku kan. Mengakulah."_

"minnie noona…. Tolonglah aku noona, aku sudah nggak kuat lagi berpisah dengan hyukkie. Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan menduakannya pun aku tak rela. Ayolah noona, kau pasti akan kesana kan?"

"_baiklah…. Aku akan kesana. Sudah dulu ne... kyunnie daritadi menekuk wajahnya karena kau menelpon waktu dia sedang…..MINNIE… ah sudah dulu hae. Jaljayo"_

"_ne….."_

_TUT TUT TUT TUT_

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Sekarang ini aku sedang perjalanan menuju ke café, pasti minnie noona sudah menunggu disana dengan evil hyung. Haha… ea kami memanggilnya evil hyung, sebenarnya nama pria yang dipanggil evil hyung itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ye, nama yang bagus dan wajah yang tampan adalah senjatanya. Walaupun dia dipanggil hyung tapi kelakuannya masih seperti magnae. Tapi ada saatnya dia bisa bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana, tapi itu tidak berlaku pada saat dia bersama noona. Dia akan bersikap manja pada Minnie-Nya. Ea begitulah persepsi nya tentang istrinya. Ah akhirnya sampai…. Segeralah ku lihat keseluruh bagian café, dan ah…. Itu dia…

"minnie noona.." panggilku saat sampai disana

"hae… ayo duduk"katanya dengan tersenyum

"heh…. Siapa yang menyuruh bertemu dan siapa yang menunggu?" katanya sarkastik walaupun wajahnya datar

"kyunnie…. Sudahlah…. Tak apa hae."katanya masih dengan tersenyum

"hyung, mianhae. Tadi aku banyak kerjaan jadi hampir lupa kalo aku punya janji" kataku dengan menggaruk gelakang tengkukku yang tak gatal

"MWO? Kau hampir lupa? Apa-apaan kau ini? Menyuruh istri-Ku kesini tapi malah lupa?" katanya marah

"Kyunnie…. Jangan marah-marah terus. Aku kan juga tak apa. Ea sudah, sebentar biar aku panggilkan waitress nya. Waitress….!"

"ye,annyeonghaseyo…. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya waitress dengan sopan

"hae kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya minnie noona padaku

"aku ice coffee cream with cocho chips saja lah." Jawabku

"udah itu aja? Nggak mau pesen makan?" tanyanya dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan

"baiklah… kalo kyunnie mau nambah lagi nggak?" tanya nya manis pada kyu hyung

"hmmm…. Tidak perlu. Kalau kau yeobo?"

"aku mau strawberry cake dengan potongan strawberry juga diatasnya."

"sudah itu saja?" tanyanya dengan bahasa formal

"ne" jawab minnie noona

"baiklah saya ulangi ice coffee cream with cocho chips satu dan strawberry cake dengan potongan strawberry satu. Baiklah ditunggu…." Katanya

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Setelah beberapa menit kami menunggu akhirnya datang juga pesanan kami.

"Ini pesanan nya. Dan ini bill nya, bisa langsung dibayarkan." Katanya

"hmmm…. Baiklah, ini." Kata kyu hyung sambil mengeluarkan kartu ATM nya.

"hyung, kenapa nggak pake credit card aja?" tanyaku bingung

"katanya, kalau pake kartu ATM lebih hemat." Jawab minnie noona

"ne, dan tak akan ada tagihan." Jawab kyu hyung. Huh dasar pelit, batinku

"gamsahamnida" kata waitress tadi dengan tersenyum

"ne, cheonman." Jawab kyu hyung cuek

"oh ea, katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan pada kami. Masalah apa?" tanya minnie noona

"oh ea… hampir lupa. Sebenarnya hyukkie sudah bisa melupakanku atau belum?" tanyaku mengawali

"cih…. Ternyata kau menyuruh kami kemari dan menunggumu lama hanya untuk itu." Kata kyu hyung menyindir

"kyunnie… bukan begitu hae, hyukkie malah sangat merindukanmu? Bahkan dia hampir tak ingin makan beberapa hari ini kalau bukan kyunnie yang memaksa?" katnya dengan nada sedih

"kyu hyung?" tanyaku bingung

"ne, aku. Dia makan harus kusuapi agar dia mau menelan semuanya dan tak menyisakan di piring. Memang kenapa?" kta dan tanyanya dengan wajah yang ikut sedih

"kenapa bisa kyu hyung yang menyuapinya? Kenapa bukan minnie noone? Bukannya yang paling dekat dengan hyukkie itu minnie noona, bukan kau hyung? Bahkan dia bisa menurut padamu dan melakukan apapun permintaan nya." Tanyaku dengan sedikit rasa bingung dan kacau

"ea, karena dia makan sambil memainkan game kesayanganku. Bahkan jika dia kalah, dia selalu membanting joystick ku hingga benar-benar pecah dengan sekali bantingan." Katanya dengan raut semakin sedih.

Dasar gamer gila. Hanya karena joysticknya dibanting saja sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"bahkan hyukkie tidak jarang saat makan merusak boneka pink ku supaya dia mau makan. Aku sedih….huwe….." Katanya dengan menangis di pelukan suaminya

"apa? Bahkan hyukkie merusak barang pink mu? Padahal hyukkie sangat betah di kamarmu hanya untuk menikmati barang barang pink mu yang saat dilihat di pagi hari sangat indah." Kataku sambil mengingat perkataan hyukkie dan agak shock

"sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya sebelum panggilan dari pengadilan pada kalian. Aku rasa hyukkie masih bisa memaafkanmu. Karena dia pasti selalu menangis saat melihat boneka monyet yang kau berikan waktu ulang tahun nya." Kata kyu hyung dengan sedikit rasa memohon padaku

"ne hae…. Hiks… Bahkan eomma sudah tidak dapat melakukan apapun, hiks… mengingat hyukkie yang semakin hari semakin hiks… menyiksa … Kumohon hae…. Hiks… Demi hyukkie. Hiks…. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Huwe…." Katanya dengan terisak dan kemudian menangis

"baiklah…. Aku nanti malam akan kesana…." Kataku terpotong

"jangan hae…. Tunggu sebentar hingga dia bisa pulih sedikit." Kata kyu hyung

"tak apa kyunnie…. Biarkan dia cepat bertemu dengan hyukkie. Kau tak kasihan dengan adikku? Dia sudah sangat terluka." Kata minnie noona mengharap

"tidak yoebo…. Kalau hyukkie langsung dipertemukan dengan hae, bisa jadi hyukkie malah tambah stress. Dan kemudian dia malah semakin menyiksa diri sendiri. Kau mengertikan?" kata kyu hyung sedikit memberi penjelasan pada minnie noona

"baiklah kyunnie uisanim…. Aku hanya keluarga dari pasien. Jadi aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataanmu." Kata minnie noona menyerah dengan nada kecewa

Ah… aku hampir lupa kalau kyuhyun hyung ini adalah dokter ahli kejiwaan. Pantas saja hyukkie bisa menurut padanya.

"baiklah kyu hyung, saat malam ulang tahun ku nanti aku akan kesana. Aku akan memberikan kejutan terindah untuknya. Gomawo.."

"ne… buatlah hyukkie sebahagia mungkin. Aku percayakan adik ipar tersayangku padamu. Jangan pernah kecewakan dia lagi."

"ne hyung, noona. Tenang biar aku yang menangani semua nya. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang menungguku di kantor. Gomawo untuk semuanya. Annyeong…" kataku seraya pamit kepada kakak iparku.

"ne…" katanya bersama dengan senyum bahagia –misterius–nya

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

-Other Side-

AUTHOR POV

Setelah kepergian hae, mereka berdua menyunggingkan seringaian yang mengerikan. Donghae tak mengetahuinya karena ia telah jauh dari tempat tersebut.

"yeobo…." Panggil kyuhyun pada istrinya sambil menyunggingkan seringaian

"ne kyunnie…." Kata sungmin pada suaminya yang tak kalah mengerikan saat mengeluarkan seringaiannya

"kita berhasil membuat donghae benar benar merasa bersalah sehingga meminta maaf pada hyukkie dan datang kerumah " kata kyuhyun

"ne kyunnie…. Padahal sudah jelas nanti bukan hyukkie yang mendapatkan kejutan, tapi donghae." Kata sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun

"haha…. Kita lihat bagaimana ekspresi hae saat dia sampai di rumah. Akankah bersemangat seperti itu." Kata kyuhyun disertai tawa nistanya

"hahaha…. Ne kyunnie. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresinya. Sebaiknya aku menghubungi hyukkie dulu." Kata sungmin mengikuti jejak suaminya

"ea sudah hubungi dulu. Pasti dia akan senang dengan pekerjaan kita. "

AUTHOR POV END

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Hari kian berlalu, kini tiba saatnya aku untuk mempertaruhkan cintaku kembali. Sehingga aku dapat memenangkan perasaan cinta yang masih ada di dalam hati kita masing masing. Malam ini aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu bidadariku.

Aku pangeran tampan dengan kuda putih yang membawa pedang cinta untuk menyelamatkanmu dari kesendirian. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri untuk membebaskanmu dari jeratan ranting ranting kesakitan dengan tanganku yang menggunakan sarung kasing sayang.

Aku…. Ah sudahlah gombalnya…. Capek mengungkapkan perasaan senangku yang akan bertemu dengan hyukkie, istriku.

Saat ini aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah hyukkie dengan mobil blue mercedes yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku dan hyukkie inginkan. Dan di kursi penumpang di sebelahku ada se-bucket bunga mawar beragam warna. Karena hyukkie sangat menyukai mawar apapun warnanya. Dan aku membawa sebuah kalung yang ber-inisial-kan 2H. Semoga dia menerima hadiah-hadiah ini.

Akhirnya, aku telah sampai di depan mansion hyukkie. Saat aku memasuki mansion hyukkie, rasanya gugup sekali. Seperti ingin melamar hyukkie saja rasanya. Ah…. Semoga aku berhasil.

"fighting hae…." Seruku tertahan

Aku menekan bell yang ada di depan pintu hyukkie dan kemudian….

"ah…. Tuan donghae…. Mari masuk…." Kata maid hyukkie

"…. Dimana hyukkie?" kataku langsung to the point

"ada di ruang keluarga… ini tempatnya tuan…. Saya tinggal dulu…. Sillye…"

Saat ini di depanku ada hyukkie, uft…. Rasanya aku hampir mati saja, saat bertemu dengannya seperti mimpi.

"ehem…. Hyukkie…."

"hae…. Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya nya agak tak suka dan bingung

"aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kesalahan yang tidak sama sekali aku lakukan."

"huh…. Salah tapi tetap mengelak. Kenapa baru sekarang kesini?" tanya nya sarkatis

"terserah kau saja hyukkie. Ingin bilang kalau memang aku seperti apa. Yang terpenting aku kesini untuk membawamu bersamaku lagi."

"siapa yang mau kau bawa?" tanya suara berat dengan tajam yang sudah aku pastikan pasti yunho appa

"…."

"siapa yang mau kau bawa lee donghae?" tanya yunho appa lebih tegas

"hyukkie… appa"

"hyukkie, apa kau mau dibawa lagi oleh donghae?"

"aku tak ingin appa, aku ingin menemani appa dan umma saja. Aku tak suka dipermainkan. Lebih baik disini bersama minnie unnie dan kyuhyun oppa. Daripada dengan ikan amis ini."

"kau sudah dengar kan lee donghae. Anakku tak ingin kau bawa kembali denganmu."

"tapi appa, hyukkie tak pernah saya permainkan appa. Saya selalu menjaganya, dan bahkan saya sangat protektif dengan hyukkie, appa. Apa saya tak bisa bersamanya lagi, bahkan saya tak ingin hyukkie menceraikan saya dengan datang kesini untuk mengajak hyukkie kembali dengan saya. Saya sangat mencintai hyukkie, appa. Saya mohon appa…."

"tapi kau sudah dengarkan kalau hyukkie lebih memilih dengan bumonimnya hae. Kau tak boleh memaksakannya." Kata kyuhyun hyung yang langsung menyambar jawaban

"tapi hyung, aku sangat mencintai hyukkie., bahkan kata cintapun nggak bisa menggambarkan betapa butuhnya aku atas kehadiran hyukkie disampingku."

"tapi kau harus menghargai keputusan orang yang kau cintai. Kalau kau memang mencintainya." Jawab kyuhyun hyung

"appa kumohon…. Biarkan hyukkie bersama saya. Saya sangat membutuhkan hyukkie."

"maaf donghae, appa tak dapat membantumu. Ini sudah keputusan hyukkie."

"hyung…." Kataku memohon dan air matakupun tak dapat terbendung

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE DONGHAE" jerit suara dari belakangku

"saeingil chukae hamnida, saeingil chukae hamnida, saranghaeyo lee donghae, saeingil chukae hamnida" semua yang ada disana akhirnya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun

"donghae chagy…. Selamat ulang tahun…. Saranghae…." Kata hyukkie seraya memelukku

"donghae…. Happy birthday yang ke 26 ea…." Kata sungmin noona dan kyuhyun hyung bersamaan

"umma… appa… kalian semua disini?" Tanyaku

"ne hae…. Ini umma dan appa. Saeingil chukae hae. Beruntung kau memiliki istri seperti hyukkie. Dia memang istri yang sangat perhatian." Ucap ummaku –leeteuk-

"dan berhasil mengerjai anak kita…." Ucap appaku –kangin-

Dan semuanya tertawa, tapi seperti ada yang menangis…. Siapa ya? Atau jangan jangan, sekarang ada hantu di rumah hyukkie ya? Ah tidak mungkin…. Dapat pemikiran darimana aku? Jadi….

Oh tidak…. Istriku masih memelukku dan apa itu? Bahuku basah dan seperti…. Menangis?

"hyukkie-ah…. Kau kenapa chagi? Cup cup cup…. Jangan menangis chagi…. Uljima hyukkie-ah…" kataku menenangkannya

"hiks…. Hiks…. Maafkan aku hae…. Aku meninggalkanmu selama seminggu. Aku telah jahat padamu hae." Katanya sambil masih menangis, walaupun tak keras aku tetap dapat mendengarnya

"sssttt…. Uljima…. Nan gwaenchana…. Jangan menangis lagi ne."

"umh…. Ne hae chagy. Oh ea hae, aku punya kado untukmu." Katanya sambil mengangguk dan berlari kekamarnya.

"ini dia…. Kadoku untukmu." Katanya setelah memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan gambar nemo

"apa ini chagy?"tanyaku penasaran dan mencoba membukanya tapi tiba tiba tangannya menahanku

"jangan dibuka disini hae, aku malu dengan itu. Kau buka saat kita sudah sampai di rumah saja ne. Jebal hae…. Ne…." pintanya

"ne, hyukkie nae sarangeul hyukkie…." Kataku sayang

"Gomawo hae…. Nah sekarang ayo bantu aku angkat koperku." Katanya bahagia

"Lho, kenapa angkat koper?"tanyaku bingung

"hae…. Aku ingin kembali ke rumah, apa tidak boleh?" katanya sedih

"eh…. Ani, tentu saja boleh. Aku akan segera mengangkat kopermu dan kita kembali ke rumah. Oke?" kataku menenangkannya dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Ye, hari itu memang menyenangkan. Aku bahkan belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Namun satu tahun kemudian ia tiba tiba terlihat sangat pucat pagi itu. Terlihat lemas dan seperti orang sakit saat kutanya dia kenapa, dia hanya menjawab "gwaenchanhayo , dangsineun geogjeonghaji maseyo ". Selalu saja seperti itu.

"hae, kau ingin sarapan apa hari ini?" tanyanya saat aku baru terbangun dari istirahat malamku

"apa saja yang kau siapkan untukku, aku akan memakannya." Kataku sedikit merayunya

"mian hae, hari ini aku hanya membuat roti panggang dan susu." Katanya meminta maaf

"ani, gwaenchana. Oh chagy, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali hari ini? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir dan mendekatinya

"eh entahlah, aku merasa sedang tidak enak badan. Tak apa, mungkin aku kurang istirahat. Sudah sana mandi! Nanti kau terlambat." Katanya dan lalu mendorongku ke kamar mandi

"tunggu!" kataku menghentikannya dan membalik tubuhku

Cup~~~

Blush~~~

Aku mencium bibirnya sebentar dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Kulihat pipinya memerah tapi tidak semerah biasanya

"MORNING KISS BABY…." Teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi

"ah…. HAE…." Teriaknya, sepertinya ia marah dan 'malu'

"hahahahaha…." Tawaku

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Kini aku sedang di rumah sakit. Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit? Beberapa hari setelah Hyukkie terlihat pucat, aku dipaksa oleh Jae umma untuk memeriksakan keadaannya. Karena ia khawatir akan keadaan putri manisnya. Namun saat aku bilang pada hyukkie, ia tak ingin diperiksakan. Ia bilang, ia tidak apa apa. Tapi setelah ia dipaksa oleh umma, Jae umma dan Sungmin noona akhirnya ia mau dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Hae, bagaimana keadaan hyukkie sekarang? Apa dia lebih baik?" tanya Jae umma saat baru datang bersama umma

"ani umma, aku bahkan telah menunggu beberapa hari ini dokter yang merawat hyukkie belum bisa memberitahukan penyakit hyukkie

"kenapa hae? Kenapa dokter tidak memberitahukan penyebab ia menjadi seperti ini? Aku khawatir padanya?" kata Jae umma sedih

"tenanglah dulu Jae, mungkin memang dokter belum menemukan penyebabnya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita berdoa untuk meminta bantuan Tuhan. Kau jangan putus asa ne?" kata umma pada Jae umma.

"baiklah. Ayo kita ke kapel. Sepertinya aku memang butuh penenang." Jawab Jae umma

"umma tinggal dulu hae, kau baik baik ne." kata umma

"ne umma, jeosimhae."

'hyukkie, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?' batinku sedih

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

"hyukkie, ayo cepet bangun. Aku merindukanmu disini. Apa yang kau lakukan dimimpimu sehingga untuk bangun saja kau sulit?" kataku sedih

Sudah beberapa hari ini setelah operasi yang dilakukan oleh hyukkie, hyukkie sama sekali. Ternyata saat sebelum diadakan operasi besar, dokter mengatakan padaku kalau hyukkie ternyata terkena kanker lambung. Memang penyakit ini susah untuk disembuhkan, bahkan penyakit ini telah menggerogoti tubuhnya sejak sekolah tingkat atas. Ia sebenarnya pernah dioperasi juga dulu saat tingkat ke-dua. Tapi kini penyakitnya tumbuh lagi dan sekarang mencapai stadium tiga. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu, tapi ini sudah terlambat. Karena dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi kanker ini akan menjadi stadium empat. Namun operasi kemarin tingkat keselamatannya hanya 45%, jadi jika hyukkie tidak kuat maka terpaksa alat bantunya akan dilepas semua dan mengijinkan hyukkie agar tenang.

'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan hyukkie. Sehatkan dia seperti semula. Jangan engkau siksa dengan penyakit ini. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya kesakitan. Aku mohon Tuhan, sekali saja kau kabulkan doaku ini. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi Tuhan. Aku sungguh mencintainya, aku bahkan sangat mencintainya. Dia begitu berharga bagiku, dia begitu berarti untukku. Aku mohon, semoga kau mendengarkan doaku. Amien.'

Sesaat setelah aku berdoa, tiba tiba seperti ada bunyi dari arah ranjang hyukkie.

Grek grek grek grek….

"Hyukkie, hyukkie, kau kenapa? Hyukkie…. DOKTER…. DOKTER…. DOKTER TOLONG HYUKKIE DOKTER…." Teriakku sambil menekan alarm di dekat infus hyukkie."

"tuan, permisi dulu. Nona harus diperiksa. Mohon anda keluar dulu." Kata suster sambil mendorongku keluar

"ani sus, aku harus melihat hyukkie. HYUKKIE…. AKU DISINI HYUK, KAU HARUS KUAT. KAU HARUS BANGUN. AKU MENUNGGUMU DISINI HYUK. SARANGHAE HYUKKIE." Teriakku sambil mencoba melawan, namun tiba tiba aku sudah diluar

'hyukkie…. Berjuang…. Aku selalu mendoakanmu semoga kau cepat sembuh. Aku percaya semua ini akan berakhir.' Batinku khawatir

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

-a few minutes-

Sudah beberapa menit dokter memeriksa hyukkie, tapi belum ada kabar. Bahkan sekarang sudah ramai sekali oleh keluarga kami. Jae umma sedang menangis dipelukkan Yunho appa dan umma menenangkan jae umma. Appa sedang membawa sungmin noona yang tidak kuat melihat keadaan hyukkie nantinya. Sedangkan kyu hyung sedang keluar kota karena urusan penting, tapi karena minnie noona merengek padanya akhirnya ia mengalah dan sekarang sedang perjalanan.

Jgleeeg….

Kulihat pintu dari kamar hyukkie terbuka dan terlihat sesosok pria memakai baju putih. Aku langsung menghampirinya karena aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaan hyukkie saat ini.

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan hyukkie sekarang. Apa dia baik baik saja?" tanyaku tidak sabar

Namun wajah dokter tersebut terlihat sedih dan seperti frustasi.

"maafkan kami dari pihak rumah sakit. Karena…. Istri anda tidak dapat diselamatkan." Katanya kecewa

"APA?" jerit jae umma dan umma

"apa dokter? Dokter pasti bercandakan?" bantahku tak percaya sambil tersenyum miris hampir menangis

"maaf sekali lagi tuan lee, saya sudah melakukan semampu saya. Jadi mohon biarkan nona lee damai di surga."

"dokter, tolong dokter…. Selamatkan istri saya sekarang…. Saya mohon dokter…. Saya akan bayar berapapun dokter minta, tapi tolong dokter…. Selamatkan istri saya…. DOKTER…." Pintaku pada dokter, tapi ia malah memukul bahuku dan meninggalkan kami semua

Kulihat Jae umma menangis keras dean langsung berlari kearah ruang rawat hyukkie bersama Yunho appa, sedangkan umma ikut berlari kearah taman untuk memberi kabar pada sungmin noona dan appa.

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

-at the funeral-

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman hyukkie. Saat ini aku dan keluarga kami sedang berada di gereja untuk pelepasan hyukkie. Keadaan saat ini menyedihkan, Jae umma masih menangis dan yunho appa yang menenangkan jae umma. Sedangkan umma menangis pelan disamping appa. Dan aku, jangan kau tanya bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Aku sangat berantakan, jas hanya aku sampirkan di lengan kananku, dasi bahkan hanya aku sampirkan tanpa aku pita dan wajahku, wajahku penuh dengan airmata kering dan lingkaran hitam pada mata yang sangat terlihat. Bahkan mataku bengkak karena selama semalaman ini aku menangis dengan beringas. Seluruh kamarku hancur dan banyak barang yang bersrakan dimana mana. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya bisa menangis, aku menangis dengan memeluk foto hyukkie.

Aku sedih karena ia tinggalkan dan aku kecewa ia meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' sama sekali. Walaupun sebelum dioperasi ia mengatakannya, namun aku tetap mengharapkan kata itu keluar dari mulut manisnya. Aku merindukannya, sungguh merindukannya. Namun apa daya? Aku bahkan takut melihat tubuhnya yang sudah kaku. Bukan takut karena ia telah tak ada, tapi aku takut saat aku melihatnya aku takkan pernah mau melepasnya seperti ini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak melihat, apalagi menyentuhnya.

Saat ini kami telah sampai ke tanah pemakaman, tempat hyukkie akan dikebumikan. Dan sekarang sedang proses pemakaman hyukkie. Rama sekarang sedang membacakan doa doa pada hyukkie, agar hyukkie diberi jalan yang mudah.

'Sekarang, tenanglah kau di alam setelah ini. Aku akan menyusulmu walaupun aku harus menunggu waktu. Hyukkie, aku tahu ini sangat berat tapi kau dan aku harus bertahan. Aku akan mendoakanmu dari sini. Walaupun kau telah tak ada, tapi cintamu masih ada di hatiku dan kenangan tentangmu takkan mudah hilang dari pikiranku. Selamat tinggal hyukkie, saranghae.'

(^_^)b (-_-)d(^_^)

Nah itu adalah kisahku selama ini bersama mendiang istriku. Seperti kata terakhirku padanya 'Walaupun ia telah tak ada, tapi cintanya masih ada di hatiku dan kenangan tentangnya takkan mudah hilang dari pikiranku.'

Terima kasih telah mendengar kisahku. Pesanku untuk kalian adalah 'jaga kekasihmu dan lindungi dia. Buat dia bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Karena senyumnya adalah hal terindah yang akan kau kenang sepanjang masa'. Sampai jumpa…. ^_^

…..THE END…..

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul…. Saya author baru di ffn ini. Saya ga tahu ff ini bagus atau jelek. Saya merasa belum pantas mengeluarkan ff ini di internet. Tapi mohon bantuan kalian.

Terima kasih yang sudah repot repot baca ff saya Ini. Sebenernya ini REPOST, soalnya dulu pernah di share di ffn tapi kalo yang ini oneshoot. Jadi maaf kalo alurnya jadi kecepetan. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Oh ea, yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang saya bisa di add fb saya, cari aja di : Princess Gaoel. Sekali lagi terima kasih

AKHIR KATA SAYA MINTA DI REVIEW EA.


End file.
